The present invention relates to advertising signs and message boards which may be removably mounted upon a motor vehicle, and systems and methods for storing such signs.
A variety of businesses, particularly in the fast food industry, employ part-time delivery vehicles. Typically, the business will provide the part-time delivery person with a sign that may be easily mounted upon the delivery person's vehicle, but removed at the end of the delivery person's shift and used during the next shift. Examples of vehicle-mounted removable advertising signs are disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,428, 4,839,975, 5,084,994, and D.290,620. Previous vehicle-mounted signs employing magnetic means of attachment have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,748, issued to J. C. Hackley, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,786, issued to S. Wagner. A product of this type has also been sold commercially by Mr. Bill's Sign Co. of Leesburg, Fla. under the trademark “Drive-N-Ad”.